1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modular headliner assembly having an integration sheet, and a method of making such a headliner assembly.
2. Background Art
It is desirable to provide headliner assemblies with various components, such as energy absorbing members and wire harnesses, attached to preformed headliners. Such headliner assemblies, which are known as modular headliner assemblies, are typically manufactured by individually attaching the components to the headliners with hot melt adhesives. Such a process, however, is time-consuming. Furthermore, the adhesives are expensive and increase the weight of the headliner assemblies.
The invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a modular headliner assembly that can be manufactured without hot melt adhesives. The headliner assembly includes a headliner having an appearance surface and a back surface. At least one component is disposed adjacent the back surface of the headliner. Furthermore, an integration sheet is attached to the back surface for securing the at least one component to the headliner